Hades Stole My Heart
by AlottedWinter
Summary: Nico di Angelo and I, Lea Wonaid, are half-bloods at Camp Half-blood & Nico and I have some good times and some bad. We've also had many adventures. I think that I can spare some time to tell you about it. Bear with me as we begin our journey.
1. Nico

I put my headphones down into my ear and blasted the K-pop music into my eardrums. I pulled my sword from its sheath and gazed at the shining blade. I read the Greek words carved into the side to myself, "Take this sword where you take your life". I chuckled, what a stupid saying. I twisted the sword around in my hand and practiced fighting stances. Music did help me concentrate, if you can believe that.

Am I a bad kid? Nah, but do I misbehave? Hell yeah! Who doesn't misbehave once in a while? Well once in a while ended up being twice a week, then four times a week, then plainly every day. Oh, by the way, my name is Lea Wonaid. I'm fifteen.

I guess I should really get down to the whole point of why I'm telling you this story in the first place. Sometimes, your life takes a huge drastic turn which you'd never expect...ever. That's what happened to me. I mean, I didn't exactly mind being what I was, but it is scary at times.

I've been at Camp Half-Blood for three years now and I'm one of the best people here. I'm a Daughter of Hermes, god of thieves and communication, and loving every minute with my half-siblings. Every person in my cabin is amazing, even Luke was, but he's gone now. It sucks, because he was my favorite sibling. Now I'm stuck with Travis and Connor Stoll. They are pretty awesome though. They are the counselors of Cabin 11.

I lost focus and it went downhill from there. Percy Jackson tapped my freaking shoulder. **DO NOT TAP MY SHOULDER WHEN I'M IN KILLING MODE! **What an idiotic move on his part. I yelped and tackled him. I pinned him to the ground and it turns out I accidently cut him a little bit. Don't worry, it was just a scratch. He looked shocked for a second, and then he laughed.

"What's so funny? You scared me half to death!" I scolded, helping him up.

"You're funny. Now come on, the Stoll brothers need you to be at the pavilion."

"Alright," I said, smiling at my half-brothers need for me. Percy led me down to the pavilion where the meal was being held. "Hey, Percy…"

"What?" He asked, looking back at me.

"Why did they make you come up here? Couldn't they have gotten me?" I asked, smiling slightly.

The thing with Percy and I… it's not really a confusing relationship we have. We're friends, and that's really just it. It could slip into something more, but we both love someone else. He has Annabeth... and he could've had Rachel and I have someone really special.

"I guess so, but you know how they are," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. We arrived at the pavilion and saw the representatives of each cabin. Well you know, not Percy because he was with me. I just didn't understand… _Why was I here?_

Chiron towered over everyone else. From what I could tell, this meeting was about the construction of the other god's cabins. And no other than my special someone who didn't know it yet, Nico di Angelo, was talking to everyone about it.


	2. Strawberries :D

Grover brought me a plate of food to eat while I watched. Looks like the satyrs were the waiters for the evening. I chuckled to myself and looked back to what Nico was saying.

"We need a lot more space to fit in all these additional cabins. We may have to rearrange some things as well," Nico said, nodding over towards where the cabins were.

"That's understandable, but how long will this take?" Chiron asked.

"That depends on how much help we get," Nico stated. He looked out to the crowd of people. "Is there anyone out there who would be willing to be a sort of co-director for this project?"

"What a splendid idea, Nico. Is anyone willing to work alongside with Nico?" Chiron asked. You might as well have just slapped me. I stood up so fast that my neck sort of jolted. My food tumbled down to the ground and landed with a _SPLAT_! Nico sniggered at me.

"I'd be honored to help the camp," I said. Travis and Connor were smirking evilly at me, but I ignored it.

"Well then, that leaves Nico di Angelo and Lea Wonaid in charge of this operation. Please try to meet up often and get this job done quickly," Chiron said. Yes! Now I'd get some time alone with Nico!

"Yes sir!" Nico said. He gestured me to come up and stand next to him. I got up and ran swiftly to where he was standing. "So, now we need each cabin to have someone help out, whether it is one person or six."

"Well, the bigger cabins should have more people involved in this project," I stated.

"Good point, so the bigger cabins, like Apollo and Hermes, should have more people involved." It was a statement, but Nico said it kind of like a question.

"We could have signup sheets with the minimum number of volunteers needed from each cabin hanging on the doors of every cabin. Then the cabin councilors can bring them to us when they are filled out," I said. Nico nodded, as did Chiron.

"Well, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, and Hermes," I winked to my half-brothers after I had said Hermes, "Children will need at least eight people."

In a week's time, all the signup sheets had been returned to us and most of the results were good. The Ares cabin only had the minimum amount they needed though. The Poseidon cabin didn't have anyone because Percy was busy. Whenever he could help he said he would though.

Every two days, Nico and I got together in The Big House to discuss the plans. We had a son of Hephaestus, whom I'd seen around but never actually met before, draw out our plans. His name was Kent Ebony and he was really crafty. He was being supervised by Jake Mason, the Hephaestus cabin councilor. Jake was helping Nico and I plan out how things should be set up. So I didn't technically get the alone time I wanted with Nico.

"Phew! Man, this is more complicated than I thought it would be," I muttered, wiping my brow. It was really hot in The Big House right now (They were torturing us by not turning the air on!).

Nico stared at me and frowned. I looked at him curiously, but it was more like saying, "Why the hell are you frowning at me?"

"You think you're hot, I'm wearing all black," He said. Well then take your shirt off! It's not _that _big of a deal… seriously.

"Well, that's your problem isn't it? You could use a tan anyway," I said snickering at him.

"Shut-up," Nico said. I giggled and looked at our plans.

"Ugh, I don't want to do this anymore." I sighed.

"You volunteered," Nico said sarcastically. _Yeah, to get alone time with you, not work (__**though the "alone time" isn't working out either.**__) ! _

"Shut-up," I said, slapping his arm playfully. He glared at me and snatched away the plans. He scanned them for a moment then threw them.

"I don't really want to either. It _is _kind of complicated coming up with this design."

"Well, we could have this be a full-on camp project. The councilor of each cabin could chip in some of their time for the designs and structures. Plus the new cabin councilors and the people staying in them should design their own cabins," Jake Mason said, half-startling me because I keep forgetting that he's in here (mostly because Nico and I argue the whole time).

"Good idea, Jake. And it's even better because it lifts some of the burden off of my…" I coughed the word 'ours' because I knew what Nico was going to say. "Lifts some of the burden off of **our **shoulders." I smiled to myself.

"Why don't you go and spread that around, or go see if Chiron approves?" I said, intending to get him out of the room.

"Alright… Kent, you want to come too?" Jake asked. Kent nodded and they both left the Big House. _And then there were two._

Nico leaned back and cracked his fingers. "Well, that settles work for the day."

"Yeah, but I want to get out of this house. Man it's hot in here!" I said, fanning myself with my shirt. Nico watched me, and then began doing the same thing.

"C'mon, let's get out of here," Nico said grabbing my wrist and pulling me from the Big House. The breeze outside was _**so **_nice! I wiped some of the remaining sweat from my face and looked at Nico.

"Hey, I have some strawberries back at my cabin we could eat," I said.

"Okay, that sounds nice. We could go by the forest and eat them. I'll go find somewhere comfy to sit," Nico said, his face seeming slightly redder. I wasn't sure if it was blush or sweat.

"Okay, I'll go and get them then." We both turned and headed towards our destination. I grabbed the strawberries from the shelf by my bed, which also had a picture of my mother and me at the lake we camped at on it. I headed towards the forest and walked around until I found Nico perched up in a tree branch. I saw him because he wasn't too far from the ground.

"Hey there, monkey-man," I said. I handed him the strawberries and got up into the tree as well. The leaves on the tree cast shadows on Nico's beautiful face and I was sure I was blushing.

"Did you bring any sugar?" Nico asked. _Well, that all depends on what kind of "sugar" you are asking me for… ;)_

"No sorry, ha-ha," I said, grabbing a strawberry and biting into it. Some of the juice squirted up onto my cheek and Nico rubbed it off with his thumb, smiling.

After a couple of minutes I looked up to Nico, who happened to be looking back at me. I moved myself up in the tree so we were eye level and looked from his eyes, to his lips. I hoped he would catch the signal I was dropping.

He began to lean in, and I got a little jumpy with anxiety. I tilted my head quickly and felt Nico's lips on mine. It was only for a brief second, because at the sound of two scary sounds we both broke apart. One sound… was two obnoxious brothers below**. Real brothers and half-brothers. **_**What can you do? **_But the _real _sound that scared me… was a _**CRACK.**_

"Nico and Lea, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" the Stoll brothers sang in harmony. I blushed and so did Nico. But we didn't really have any more time in that tree, because then the branch we were sitting on broke and we went tumbling down. Luckily we had a cushioned landing thanks to Travis and Connor :D


End file.
